


The Owl House Predictions/Season 2 Edition

by SpiritGalaxyWolves



Series: The Owl House Predictions [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritGalaxyWolves/pseuds/SpiritGalaxyWolves
Series: The Owl House Predictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034706





	1. Episode one - New Friendships

In the human world, Luz Noceda wasn't someone known for making friends, in fact, she didn't have any real friends that weren't animals.

That changed when she got to the boiling isles.

She even befriended Amity Blight, her biggest rival! Well, Boscha kinda took over that role after Grom. 

Luz sighed and headed inside Hexside, today was going to be great! That was a promise she could finally make to herself, and keep, since she got to the Boiling Isles...well most of the time.

"Hey, Luz!"

Luz turned toward the sound of Willow's voice grinning, it was the beginning of the semester sure, but this is Luz we're talking about, she is either grinning or smiling over half the time you talk to her. She raced over.

"Willow! Hi!" She spoke, then her expression turned confused as she realized something, "Where's Gus?" she asked.

"He said he's gonna be gone for today." Willow responded, "He...didn't say why...well, he did, but he brought up a place I never even heard of...basically he's taking a trip from what I understand."

Luz nodded in understanding, then saw Amity walking over from a few inches a way, Luz smiled again, "Amity! Your leg healed!"

Amity looked up, her face immediately turning slightly red "Uh, Luz! Uh..Hi....my leg healed? I-I mean, of course it did!"

"How are you? Are you sure you can use your leg?" Luz's eyes shone with concern.

Amity nodded rapidly, "I'm fine, It's fine!...I-it's not like it was broken or anything!" she replied hurriedly

Luz smiled again and her eyes brightened, "That's good!"

"Uh...yeah..it-it is!"

Luz looked up as the bell screamed, "Welp, got to go to class! See ya, Ami!"

She ran off, leaving Amity standing still, her face still red, Willow gave her a confused look but said nothing before walking off.

* * *

Eda laid down a card for Hexes'holdum, she had been playing it with Lilith practically non-stop since she found out that Lilith had a deck. King stared at the two judgingly as Eda laid down a wild card. She leaped up onto the couch.

"Hah! In your face, Lilith! I can win this game too!" Eda teased, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

Lilith rolled her eyes and laid her cards down on the table, "You had to resort to a wild card." she pointed out, "I'm the one that has the real smarts and skill to this game!"

"Oh, really? Let's have a rematch then!" Eda challenged

"Then, I accept!" They looked down to find King destroying the cards.

"King! What are you doing?" Lilith demanded

King looked up and ran away, Lilith and Eda simply exchanged glances.

* * *

Luz sat down in beast keeping, next to a girl with red and gold hair, she smiled at the girl, Luz didn't know her so she was probably new, the girl glanced at her, but said nothing, Luz reached out her hand, "Hi, I'm Luz, what's your name?"

The girl stared at her hand, "Oh. um your Luz?"

Luz nodded, earning a smile from the girl.

"That's great i've been wanting to meet you!" She exclaimed

"Ooh, have people been talking about me?" She widened her eyes, "Am I popular?"

The girl laughed, "No, I just heard um...I think her name is Boscha, she was talking trash about you, so I figured you must be great if she hates you that much....Oh, um I'm Kandi, by the way! I er...also take plants, not just Beast Keeping!"

"Nice to meet you!" Luz exclaimed in return, her smile widening.

* * *

Kikimora opened the door to see Emperor Belos.

"Emperor Belos, I have just received word from Taylor, the plan is in motion." She spoke


	2. Episode Two - Unheard Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler episode I guess XD

_"You can't keep this up, you know as well as I do that neither of our parents will ever accept this" Boscha's whispered, seconds before pain hit Amity's leg, minutes before Luz raced over and Amity quite literally forgot her name._

Amity knew that Boscha was right that day. Luz and Amity's friendship was supposed to be a secret, but then it all went wrong...everything went downhill. Amity had a crush on Luz, and having no other choice, she was about to cut ties with the human...but that was decided after the panics started, after Amity broke her leg, and now Amity could barely finish a sentence around Luz.

 _It didn't have to be like this....you just let the human get to your head...._ A small voice in Amity's mind whispered, it was the same voice she let take control after years of blocking it out when she was 10.

She walked around Hexside, memories and thoughts that would never be spoken out loud. She glanced over seeing Luz walk over with a unfamiliar girl, the girl had blue eyes along with red and white hair.

"And this is Amity!" Just hearing Luz speak Amity's name brought on a blush.

"y-yeah, Amity! That's my name" Amity responded, then immediately scolded herself in her mind for even speaking. The unfamiliar girl gave Amity a confused look, but said nothing.

"Amity, this is Kandi, she used to go to Glandis, but switched schools when she learned about our multi-track program!"

"O-oh? C-cool..."

The bell screamed and Amity began running away, "Sorry! But you know, class."

Classes were very boring that day, and as Amity began on her way home she heard a voice behind her, "Leaving without us, Mittens?"

Amity sighed and turned around, "Did you give Emira amnesia four years ago, Ed?"

Amity almost felt guilty for saying that, until the response came, "Yeah, but you should forgive me because you literally burned Willow's memories."

"I restored her actual memories and she has the _exact_ same personality, you couldn't do that for your own twin."

Satisfied with that, Amity turned around and headed back to the Blight Manor, Ed and Em could catch up later, as Amity was probably almost out of the twins earshot, she yelled one more thing over her shoulder, "Oh, and for titans sake, _please_ stop calling me Mittens!"

Amity ended up taking a stop at the library to write in her diary, which she was keeping _very_ safe, then headed home, she sat down in her bed with a sigh, tomorrow, Amity was going to watch her older siblings try out for the Emperors Coven, though they wouldn't get results for a year. Amity closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

Tomorrow came fast, Amity got up and got ready for the Emperor's Coven audition Em and Ed had today. She walked outside when she was ready, not wearing her usual pink jeweled necklace, it was something she _never_ wore in front of her parents.

Emira and Edric were _already_ outside, they all smiled nervously at each other, Emira gave Amity a look of sympathy and Amity tried to hold back sharp words, Amity had reasons to need sympathy at the time, she was about to spend a hour or more with her parents, and that _never_ went well. The first couple of times, Amity just got scolded a bit, but the next time, Amity got her hair dyed and most of her pink clothing thrown away, Amity only barely managed to save her pink jeweled necklace. After that the twins gave Amity her secret library hideout.

And now Amity would have to spend lots of time with Odalia and Alador Blight for the first time in eight whole years. She whipped around nervously as she heard a door close and saw her parents walking out, "Well, lets get going," Amity's mother said.

Shadows loomed over the library at night one of them moving, the figure open the hidden door and walked into a secret room, "Well, thats simple security magic, I could remove that easily. "


	3. Epissode 3 ~ Book Club

Luz sat down, completely bored, she looked around, Eda, Lilith and King were doing something with Kandi and Hooty was.....well, just being Hooty. Luz sighed before getting a idea, she stood up and rush to the door, " See you all later! Bye!"

Luz walked around the library, this being the only place other than school that Luz had any chance of seeing Amity just anytime. Luz headed to the back, knowing that Amity liked to read to kids sometimes on weekends or after school.

Sure enough, Luz heard Amity reading right away, she waited a few seconds till Amity stopped reading, then ran over, "Hey, Amity!" She exclaimed.

Amity immediately stopped and turned towards Luz, blushing a little, "Uhh...Luz! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you!" Luz responded, "I was hoping to maybe start that Azura book club!"

Amity immediately looked panicked, "Now? Right now? You want to start it now?"

"Yeah, I don't have anything else to do so....."

"Yes! Or no....might need to check my schedule."

"You have a schedule?!?"

Amity looked at Luz as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Of course I do. Anyways...I-i think we might be able to do it now...."

"Great!"

Kandi glared at King, like has been happening for the past hour.

"King, you have been glaring at Kandi since Luz left, maybe before. Its not her fault she accidentally body swapped us." Eda, in Liliths body told him.

King, in Kandi's body didn’t take long to respond, "Then who's fault was it?"

"No one's. " Eda responded.

Kandi, in Kings body, spoke next, "It really is kind of weird."

Lilith, in Eda's body, also talked, "I think Edalyn-"

"Lily, its Eda." The Owl Lady responded.

"Fine, I think Eda has a point, King, you really should stop randomly glaring at our guest."

King responded by walking away.

"No- wait, come back, we need to figure out how I'm supposed to fix this!" Kandi exclaimed.

Amity had been completely red-faced and frozen in place, barely speaking for the whole entire book club meeting. 

"Amity, are you alright? You're really quiet today."

"No, I'm fine, I can talk!"

"Okay then! Anyways, as I was saying-"

Kandi cast a spell circle, "This should work." She said and just then cast a spell circle as Luz burst into the door, "Today was so exciting! Me and Amity started that secret-"

Back in her body Kandi walked out, "I don't think I should hear this secret so....Lilith can come with me to the market if she wants, bye!"

"So anyway, the secret book club meetings started!" Luz exclaimed.

Little did any one know that a someone was listening in through a vent on the ceiling of The Owl House.


	4. Episode 4 ~ Leaked Secrets

"Has anyone seen Lilith?" Kandi's panicked voice rushed through the Owl House as she ran inside.

Luz turned around, "Uhh...I haven't seen her since yesterday, Why?"

"Today we wanted to meet at the market, but she never showed up!"

"Huh, I didn't even notice she was gone." Eda's voice broke into the conversation.

"I did, its much less chaotic without her around" King said.

Kandi glared at King in response to that, "Whatever, anyways WE NEED TO FIND LILITH!!"

Luz walked over to the school with Kandi, worry clear in both of their expressions, they didn't even notice that they walked passed Amity until they heard her behind them, "Luz, what's going on, you are way less, erm, excited than you usually are."

Luz turned around, "Lilith went missing."

Amitys eyes widened, "My diary went missing, too."

"Hmm, maybe you can be a detective with me and Kandi-"

Kandi rolled her eyes "I never agreed to that, but okay."

Amity froze, her face turning bright red, "Uh...with you? As in spending the whole day with you?"

"Yep!" Luz smiled.

"Uhh...umm...well....you know what? I- I think I gotta go." With that said, she ran off.

"Okay! Tell me when your done thinking about it!" Luz called after her.

"We should probably get to class." Kandi commented, "Keep looking after school?"

"Sure." Luz answered, concern and worry clear on her face.

With that, Kandi rushed into the school rather quickly. Luz followed, a few seconds after Luz made it to the doorway, Kandi called out, "Uhh...I think I found Amity's diary!"

"Where?" Luz asked.

"Look down."

Luz looked down at the ground curiously, papers were littered all over the floor. She gasped and picked one up,

_I called my teacher mom once._

Luz recognized those words, this was definitely Amity's diary. She gasped. She picked some of the papers up, and hid them in her locker monster thing, she continued to do that until the bell screamed, she shoved the remaining pages in her locker and headed to class, where more papers were scattered, some of them on peoples desks. Luz widened her eyes, "No! No no no no!" It was too late all her classmates in her first period of today, abomination class were already looking at the papers, they all let out gasps, Luz sighed, she picked up the papers on her way to her desk and placed them on her desk, she could add them to her locker stash later.

Amity walked in a few seconds later, everyone except Luz immediately pointed at her and laughed, Amity gasped in shock, she looked just about ready to exit the classroom, Luz looked around desperately, hoping maybe someone would be silent, she finally hopped onto her chair and called out, "Hey, stop that! Amity is my friend!" She called to the other students confidently.

They laughed harder at that. Luz blinked in surprise, for some reason she had expected that to work. "Students settle down!" The teacher called and Luz sat down gratefully, Amity seemed reluctant, but she sat down next to Luz.

"Luz, I recommend you go to Principle Bumps office immediately." The abomination professor said next.

Luz gasped, but got up from her seat, what was happening? Was Principle Bump cancelling the multi-track program? Was the Emperors Coven in the school looking to take her prisoner for rescuing Eda?

She got to the office quickly and sat down anxiously, Bump looked up, clearly surprised, "Who sent you to my office and why?"

Luz might have been more surprised, "The Abomination Professor, I don't know why! All I did was tell people to stop laughing at Amity!"

"I'll go talk to him and see what's up." The principle responded. 

Lunch had come and Luz was in detention with about half the school, also the multi-track program was being cancelled. Why? Apparently more than just Amity's diary had been spread around the school.

_Luz actually cheats on her assignments, some kind of spell is cast on her paper to make it look like it was real magic._

_Viney actually hates all of her friends, she doesn't care about a single one and thinks their annoying. She only keeps them to make herself look good._

_Willow uses potions to improve her magic._

_Kandi is actually a secret spy for a criminal group of people and spies on the school and everyone else and uses her good attitude to draw them in, when she's actually cold and bitter inside._

Luz didn't believe a single one of them, she couldn't get up from her seat because apparently the detention teacher quit and the new one was stricter and more....awake. Kandi's thing had been so fake seeming that she got out of having to sit in the detention track. Luz sighed, why was everyone else's so realistic. Luz glanced over at Amity sitting across the room and sighed.

By the end of the day. Eda had taken Luz out of Hexside and Luz didn't know what was going on. It was like....everyone was against her and her friends all of a sudden.

* * *

"Ha! You should of seen their faces! We caught them good." Some one said, walking out of a hiding spot in a armored suit with a mask.

"Keep up the good work, Taylor, and tell our other spy the same." Kikimora said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the Owl House and the rest of its residents will be taken down before long." Taylor answered, he glanced over, they were right next to the stairs leading down to the dungeon, "Ain't that right, _Lilith?_ " He called out.

The new prisoner didn't respond, paying too much attention to a few feathers showing up on her hand, she sighed. She didn't expect anyone to come rescue her, they probably thought she betrayed them for the emperor again.


End file.
